The invention is generally directed to a multi-state shippable lampshade and in particular to a multi-state shippable lampshade which is reversibly compressible from an enlarged operational configuration to a compacted, conveniently shippable, reduced volume configuration.
In the past there have been many different types of lampshades which are formed of rigid materials which have created problems in shipping and packaging. Generally, the rigid lampshade materials have been susceptible to damage unless the lampshade is completely protected from damage during shipping and handling. The protection has generally required a rigid outer container sized to enclose the lampshade and an inner thin plastic bag or cover to protect the surface of the lampshade from contact damage. While often of large volume, the lampshade is often extremely light. Thus, there would be a great reduction packaging, in shipping costs and warehousing costs and space requirements if the lampshades were capable of being reduced in size for packaging and shipping purposes and expanded back to a display size when either on display in a retail store or in an ultimate consumer's possession for installation on a lighting fixture.
Another type of lampshades which have existed are soft material lampshades which are designed to fold essentially flat and then expand for use. An example of this type is an oriental paper lampshade which is adapted to flatten or expand freely. Generally, but not always, these types of lampshades are formed with limited or no supports to maintain the structure of the lampshade in its expanded operational configuration. These lampshades do not generally provide rigid surfaces which are often desirable for bulb protection purposes.
There are also utility lights which are utilized by professional tradesmen and home do-it-yourselfers, which can clip to a work surface or a wall, door, hook, tree, car hood or other convenient location to illuminate a car, workshop bench or workpiece either in a fixed or movable location. For these purposes there is a need for the lampshade to serve several purposes. The lampshade must act as a support for the light fixture, which is generally little more than a light bulb socket or the like. The lampshade must also act as a reflector to focus, direct and intensify the light from the bulb in the indicated direction. In addition, the lampshade must also be sufficiently rigid and sturdy to protect the bulb from damage if the lamp falls or is hit inadvertently in the course of its use.
To meet the above three requirements, utility lights which are clamped to a desired location have been formed of a metal (often aluminum due to its relatively light weight) in a generally conical shape, with the vertex of the cone having an opening which contains a light fixture, the bulb being supported within the volume of the opened cone so that the interior surface of the cone protects the light bulb and acts as a reflector of the light emitted by the light bulb. This construction, in which a clamp is generally added to the exterior of the cone to act as a support for the lampshade, allows connection to a wide variety of surfaces. However, these lampshades are essentially completely rigid without any possibility of compression for shipping purposes. This results in the lamps, which generally include a light socket, generally with a switch of some sort and power cord and a shade member. Packaging of a lamp, either in kit form with the parts unassembled or as a finished construction, is difficult because of the bulkiness of the lampshade portion of the lamp. The packaging must fit the finished size of the lampshade, which is generally the largest component. This means increased packaging and shipping cost for the manufacturer, which must pay more for the packaging and shipping and handling charges. A wholesaler must also spend more to store the large packaging and increased costs in connection with shipping to its customers. The retail store must use more of its valuable shelf space to display fewer of the lampshades and more of the in store storage area is used. Finally, the retail customer must carry a bulkier package.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved portable lamp fixture with a rigid lampshade which can be packaged and shipped in a reduced volume configuration which can be expanded to its full volume configuration and which will retain the configuration it is in unless deliberate force is applied to the lampshade.